spanish ghost
by lippy krissy
Summary: Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa go to Spain for a spring break. They hear a terrifying ghost story. What happens when the story turns out to be true!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa go to Spain for a spring break. They hear a terrifying ghost story. What happens when the story turns out to be true!

By the way I don't actually know how long it takes to get from California to Spain since I live in England.

Chapter 1

**On the plane**

"Seth is was really cool that your parents offered to pay for this trip." Said Marissa.

"To tell you the truth I really think they just wanted me and Ryan out of the house for the week. That is why we are here, so they can finally have some alone time. And they knew we wouldn't go with out you girls so……" Seth said trailing off, feeling embarrassed.

"Awww. Are you saying you wouldn't have gone on this trip if I wasn't coming? That is so sweet" said Summer while leaning over the arm rest to place a small sweet kiss on Seth's lips.

Seth and Summer where sitting next to each other while Ryan and Marissa sat next to each other on the other side of the aisle. Ryan and Marissa had been back together for about 2 weeks now, after the whole Alex leaving thing. And Seth and Summer have been together since she left Zach at the airport.

_One week ago Sandy and Kirsten and told the boys that they had booked them a weeks holiday in Spain. They also said they could take two guests, even though they both knew who they would take. The only bad thing about the trip was the one rule. Sleeping arrangements. Boys in one room, girls in another. Kirsten felt very strongly about that. She mentioned not wanting to be a grandmother at her age. This made all the teen's faces turn a bright_ _shade of red. But all the teens knew that this rule would be broken pretty quickly since Ryan and Marissa had gotten back together. _

They had now been in the air for 9 hours and everyone was pretty much bored. Marissa was fast asleep with her head resting on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan had his head resting on top of Marissa's also fast asleep.

Seth was listening to his emo music on his i-pod while Summer was reading the latest copy of Cosmo. She shut her magazine quickly in huff, completely bored. She then had a brilliant idea. She put her Cosmo back in her bag and turned to face Seth, who had his eyes close listening very closely to his music.

Summer slyly placed her hand on his upper thigh and started rubbing it up and down very slowly. Seth's eyes popped open at her touch and started at her. Summer smiled wickedly and removed his ear phone from his ear to say in a very husky voice

"Cohen…I have the biggest craving for you right now, I want to do you right here, right now."

Seth looked at her his face looking very pleased. He learned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Summer soon deepened the kiss and began to stroke his leg even more. Seth suddenly pulled and away and looked down the aisle. The hostesses were behind the curtain making lunch, no one would see them.

"We can't here but maybe we can in there" he said pointing to small toilets which were all empty. Summer eyes widened

"I'll go now you come in about 30 seconds." With that he left for the toilet.

Seth slowly counted to 30 and then got up and joined Summer in the same toilet.

30 minutes later Marissa woke up and looked around she saw that Seth and Summer's seats were empty. She giggled to her self knowing what they were doing. She then turned and saw Ryan sleeping with his head against the window. She laughed again and slowly went to wake him up.

Once Ryan was awake Seth and Summer had returned to their seats. Marissa noted Summer's ruffed up clothes and Seth's messed up hair. They both turned and saw Marissa watching them. They both smiled and looked away completely embarrassed.

Just then the intercom sounded.

"Please fasten your seat belt we are about to land at the Salo airport, we hope you enjoyed our flight."

"Well guys this is going to be fun. I bet the hotel is going to be gorgeous." Said Summer

"Specking of the hotel does anyone have any idea how we get there, I know my parents rented us a car but I don't have any directions," said Seth with a worried look on his face.

Everyone had a blank look on their faces, no knew how they were going to get there without getting lost.

"Well this is going to be fun" said Ryan rather sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to kursk, I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies, SummerSunshine13 and Whosahardcore for your gr8 reviews. And don't worry SummerSunshine13 this won't be very scary any way I suck at writing horror stories. _

Chapter 2

The four teens had been in the rented Range Rover for over 3 hours now. Seth was driving with Summer directing him. They both were arguing as normal. Ryan and Marissa just sat in the back quietly listening to another argument.

"Cohen, I think we are lost," said a very confused Summer.

"Aw you think! Summer we have been driving down this road for over an hour and have seen nothing but more road."

"Well maybe you should stop hassling me. And then maybe we wouldn't have ended up there."

"Guys, guys if you stop arguing maybe we could deicide what to do next?" shouted Marissa.

"Well I think we should turn back and go from there" said Seth.

Suddenly something small and brown caught Ryan's eye. He stared at it a little longer and soon realized that there was a person sitting outside a small run down house.

"Guy's there's someone over there. He should stop and ask for directions," said Ryan while pointing to his left which was towards the small hut.

The other three all looked at where Ryan was pointing and saw the same hut. The girls looked unsure about the idea but Seth thought it was great and had already turned in the direction towards the hut. As they got nearer the person became clearer. He was this old scary looking man with torn muddy clothes. He had very little hair and had these horrible long crooked yellow teeth. The hut wasn't better it's windows were covered in dust and cobwebs. It looked like the roof would collapses any second. Then the old man saw the car approaching he stood up in interest.

"Guys do you think this is a good idea because he doesn't looked very friendly," said Summer never taking her eyes off of the old man.

"Sum haven't I told you not to judge people by the way they look," said Seth with a sarcasm in his voice.

"I think Summers right, he looks very scary looking. I think we should just go," whispered Marissa, her voice sounding very panicky.

"Not you too… fine me and Ryan will talk to him while you girls stay in the car," said Seth while opening the door and getting out. Ryan followed and got out the car too.

The boys approached the man who looked even scarier up close. But neither showed their fear. Ryan was the first to speck.

"Um hi… we were kind of wondering if you could help us."

"It depends on what it is. I am surprised to hear English being spoken. Around here everyone specks Spanish," answered the old man. Ryan and Seth looked at each other wondering if this was a good idea.

"And by the accents in your voices I guessing your American, form L.A maybe, or is it New York?"

"Actually we are from California, Newport Beach. And we wanted to know if you knew the way to the Spanish Lagoon Hotel," spoke Seth for the first time since getting out of the car.

"Newport beach, eh you a bunch of rich kids. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen them two girls in the car."

Ryan and Seth both turned and saw the girls getting out the car and begin to walk towards them. Ryan was the look in the old man's eyes and knew it was a bad idea for the girls to get out.

When the girls arrived next to Seth and Ryan, the man was still staring at the girls. Ryan knew what was going through his mind. Seth put his arm around Summer's shoulders and she cuddled under staying close as she could to him. Ryan did the same with Marissa but put his arm around her waist.

"Well" he said after finally looking away from Summer and Marissa's legs. "I don't know where that hotel but I'm sure it is in the town centre. My daughter works there she is sure to know where this hotel it."

"Can we talk to her then please," asked Ryan.

"Can't, she not back from work."

"When will she back?" asked Seth.

"In about a hour. You can wait for her if you want?"

"Um sure…"said Seth turning back towards the car with Summer still clinging to him.

"Wait… where are you going? You said you wanted to wait for her," asked the old man who was now staring at Summer's boobs.

"We are going to wait. We will wait in the car instead of standing out in the sun," said Ryan, who was now turning away as well.

"Don't be silly you can wait in the house with me. I have water and food. I guess you don't have any in the car, so come in and have some."

Seth and Ryan both felt Summer and Marissa tense up. None of them wanted to go in the house with this creepy old man but he was right. They had no water or food to eat or drink and they were all dieing of hunger and thirst. They all looked at each other Summer looked up at Seth with watery eyes, she leaned up to his ear and whispered

"I really don't want to go in, he is really pervy and keeps staring at my boobs and legs but I really need some water, my throat is killing me."

Seth looked from her to Ryan who just nodded slightly. Marissa also looked like she was dieing of thirst. So they only had one choice.

"Yeah sure, I mean I haven't had anything to eat for hours so I could do with something," said Seth.

"Alright then, come on in!" said the old man who turned around and headed to the door. Ryan and Marissa followed him with Seth and Summer behind. All four had the same thought in their minds. This is not a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all your reviews. I thought that the last chapter wasn't very scary but some of you thought that it was. So that was cool. I have no idea how to carry this on, so if you have any ideas please tell me! The ghost story which the old man tells is based on the girl form the Ring. She sacred me shitless, so I used her as the ghost. _

Chapter 3-

As they walked in the hut you could see that the inside looked a lot like the outside, dirty and worn down. There was a small kitchen were the old man was looking through his cupboards. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with six chairs around it.

"Please sit down, while I get something to drink," said the old man pointing towards the table. They all took a seat slowly. Summer and Marissa held on tighter to the boys as they looked around the hut. The old man turned around with a jug of water and five glasses in his hands. He placed the glasses down and began to pour water in each. Once he had finished he gave everyone a glass. Each teen looked at the glass then at each other. Had he done something to the water? What was in it?

No one knew what to do. So Ryan decided to take a chance and had a quick sip of his drink. It tasted brilliant, he didn't realize how thirst he was until he had a drink. He looked back at the others and nodded his head slightly indicating that it was ok to drink. After Ryan's nod the rest quickly sipped their drinks too. They were all thirsty.

The old man was watching them with a happy look on his face. They all looked really nervous; he thought it was extremely amusing. He then sat down next to the small pretty brunette who was attached to the tall lanky boy. He then looked towards the other couple. He noted how the blonde haired boy was very filled out compared to the other boy. He suddenly thought of something.

"Hey do you guys want to hear a ghost story?" he asked. The boys nodded while the girls tensed up. The boys were wanted anything that fill up the silence and make the time go by quicker.

"Yeah sure, I love a good horror story" said Seth. He looked over at Summer, she looked like she was going to puke, and she hated scary stories. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "You'll be fine, I'm here, nothing is going to happen. It's just a story."

Seth said the last bit louder by accident and the old man looked up at him and smiled. "This isn't just a ghost story, this is a true story." They all looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. The old man noted this but carried on with telling the story.

"Anyway about 75 years ago, there was this young spoiled girl. She had everything you could ever want. But the only thing is her parents hated her for some reason, they gave her anything she wanted just to keep her away. The more stuff this girl got, the more annoying and evil she got. So one day her parents decided they had enough of her. While she was sleeping they tied her up and taped her mouth. They carried her to a nearby well and threw her in. once she was in the poured more and more water in. They just sat and watched while her drown. Two years later the parents were found lying dead in their house. No one knew how they were killed. Most people believe that her sprit came to life and killed them for revenge. Ever since then people have rumored to have heard and seen the sprit haunt the streets of Spain and its citizens. I never myself and seen or heard the ghost but my bud Harvey had seen it. He said she was wearing a white night down which was soaking wet and had some blood stains on. Her hair was jet black and drenched. He also said that her skin was pale white like a sheet. He was never the sane since then. Haven't seen him in months."

The old man finished his story and stared at the four teenagers who all looked shit scared. He chuckled to himself. Seth was about to say something when the small door burst open. Everyone jumped and turned towards the door. They all stared at the dark figure that had appeared in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks 4 all Ur reviews. Its good 2 no people r enjoying them and not thinkin they r a load of crap. Keep reading!

**Chapter 4 **

"Daddy who are these people?" asked the shadow lingering in the door way. The voice which said this was very different to what the kids had expected. They expected a tough, deep voice to come from this scary shadow. But it was the complete opposite. It was soft and calm and a sweetness to it.

"Ah, Dolly these are some kids who got lost on their way to their hotel," answered the old man.

The figure stepped into the light and everyone saw a beautiful young looking girl standing before them. She had long blonde hair which reached her waist. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of blue and had the smallest button nose. You would never think that this girl could be the daughter of the old ragged man.

Ryan and Seth were staring at the girl with eyes bulging out and mouths wide open. Both Marissa and Summer noticed this. Marissa gave Ryan a slight nudge as to bring his attention back towards her. Feeling Marissa's elbow against his chest brought him back to reality and he smiled guilty at Marissa who looked quite upset. Summer however had a different approach to stop her boyfriend staring at another girl. She stuck her three inch heel into his foot. He yelped loudly and turned to look at Summer who was giving him the evilest look ever. Dolly took note of this and decided to wind this girl up.

So Dolly walked towards her father and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then turned her attention back towards the guests. "So what are bunch of kids doing out here?" she asked as she removed her coat.

"Well we got lost on our way to our hotel. Then saw your father and asked if he knew how to get there. But he didn't, so he said that his daughter would know and that we should wait for her. I'm guessing you are that daughter." finished Seth with a cheeky smile on his face. Summer glared at him even more, not actually believing that he was flirting with another girl right in front of her.

Dolly watched Summer's reaction and kept herself from laughing. She then said "Dad, you should go to bed, I can give them directions then clean up." She basically wanted her father out the way so she could have more fun winding this girl up. "Sure, good idea Doll, I hope you kids have a safe drive and get there alright." With that the old man left the room. Marissa loosened her grip on Ryan because he had gone, but Summer kept her arms around Seth, marking her territory.

"So really what you good looking guys doing out here?" she said in a sexy voice while looking from Seth to Ryan. Marissa was now as pissed as Summer.

"Coz we don't usual get big strong men like you coming through this place" she was now staring at Summer and Marissa with a wicked gleam in her eyes watching them bubble up with anger. This was when Seth and Ryan realized what Dolly was trying to do. She was purposely winding up Marissa and Summer just to start a fight. Both boys tighten their grips on the girls reassuring them that they weren't falling for her. Once the girls felt the tight squeezes from their boyfriends they eased up a bit and relaxed leaning into the boys bodies.

"Could you just give us the directions to the Spanish Lagoon hotel? And then we could be on our way," Seth said angrily. He just wanted to get to the hotel, curl up in his soft, warm bed with Summer by his side and forget that this ever happened.

Dolly looked a bit surprised by this out burst. She thought he liked her but she guessed not considering his hand was still firmly placed on the browned haired girl's waist. "Um sure I just get a bit of paper."

Summer smiled at the girl's reaction to Cohen's outburst. She knew he would never cheat on her or even try to anyway.

Dolly had quickly written down the instructions and explained to Seth where to go. He did this with out a single glance towards Summer, who was watching her every move. Summer enjoyed watching Dolly get all nervous; she knew she had completed her mission to make her feel bad for hitting on her boyfriend.

Dolly had now finished her explanation and was now leading the teens back to their car. She felt really beat having being turned down by both the boys. In her mind she thought she was much better looking compared too the other girls. She wondered why they turned her down for those skanks.

The four kids got in the Range Rover, Seth and Summer in the front, Ryan and Marissa in the back. They drove away leaving Dolly outside her broken down house.

"I'm so glad we got out of there!" Ryan said as the got onto a proper main road.

"Yeah I know that old man was freaking me out."

"You were freaked out, I was the one he was staring at, she gaped at my boobs for about 3 minutes. And that girl, god if I ever meet her again, she's dead. She was totally flirting with you Cohen right in front of me," rambled Summer.

"Yeah I know but she was nothing compared to you anyway."

"Aw you're so sweet."

"Or totally whipped!" said Ryan.

"Oh, yeah and Rissa hasn't got you wrapped around her little finger, has she." Seth said sarcastically.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a man whipped or wrapped around your little finger. Is there Coop?" chuckled Summer.

"No, Sum there isn't"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been away for the weekend. So thanks 2 every1 who has made a review on this story. If u have any ideas as what u think should happen please tell me. _

Chapter 5

"Well I guess this is it," said Seth as they drove into the huge car park.

"Wow!" whispered Summer. They hotel was massive, from the car park you could already see they swimming pool and three tennis courts.

"Cohen, your parents must have paid loads to get us rooms here."

"Yeah well, that's what there for" replied Seth. Summer leaned over and hit him in the chest. The four of them stepped out the Range Rover and made their way through the tall glass doors, while lead into the hotel's lobby.

The lobby was a huge room with high glass ceiling. They all walked up to the front desk. The boys went up to the receptionist to get their room keys while the girls looked around the lobby.

"Coop! We so have to try out the spar here. It says it's best ever. I doubt its better than Newport's but what the hell."

"Sum, we go to the spars back home. We should try something different during, experience new things."

"Whatever Coop, I'm still gonna check out the spar and then maybe we could hit the shops."

"Well you know I can't resist shopping" said Marissa.

"Thought you wanted to try new things? We always go shopping back home," said Summer while trying to hold back her smile. "Just ask the boys"

"Ask the us what?" asked Seth while coming up behind Summer wrapping him arms around her.

"That we always go shopping" said Summer turning in Seth arms to face him.

"No doubt about that. You guys are always shopping, always, always it quiet annoying really. "

"Seth I think you stop now" said Ryan cutting Seth off. Because Summer was now giving Seth a very evil look. Seth looked down at her and smiled. Summer didn't change her expression. Seth knew he was in trouble now, he was desperate.

"Um…… I love you" said Seth.

"That's not going to work." Said Summer pushing Seth away from her.

"Well we got the keys, two rooms. Sandy and Kirsten said boys in one and girls in another but in each room there is only one king sized bed," said Ryan trying to break the silence.

"Well we were going to do me and Ryan and Seth and Summer. So why don't we do that. I mean I doubt that Ryan and Seth, you guys wanna sleep in the same bed." Both Ryan and Seth shook their heads quickly.

"I don't wanna have to share a bed with Ryan, please don't make me" whined Seth.

"Don't worry Cohen, you will defendantly be sleeping with me," said Summer who had seemed to get over her little tantrum. Seth turned and looked at Summer putting his arm around her smiling widely.

"And why would that be Summer?" asked Seth acting cockily.

"Coz that scabby old man freaked me out and I need you to be with me" whispered Summer, feeling extremely embarrassed. Seth looked down at her and could tell that the old man and the story had had Summer scared shitless. He then felt really bad for making her say that out loud, knowing she was probably really embarrassed about confessing that.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They were not rough or needy they were to reassure her. Once they pulled away Seth whispered to her so that only she could hear. "You'll be fine. Just remember that I'm here for you." She smiled at him staring into his deep chocolate brown eyes. After smiling back at her Seth straighten up and kissed her on the forehead and then turned towards the other who had already began to walk away.

"Guys wait up, you have the keys." He shouted to Ryan and Marissa. They stopped and turned around. Seth grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her along towards the Ryan and Marissa. She was going to be fine as long as she had Cohen and her friends around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Everyone squashed into the elevator with their luggage in hands, well expect Summer who had convinced Seth to carry hers. Marissa hit the button for the sixth floor. Once they reached their floor the door pinged open and they all piled out.

"The rooms are this way, guys" said Marissa after reading the sign. "Well we all can read Coop" remarked Summer sarcastically.

"Whoa, what's with the sarcasm? You have obviously been spending to much time with him." Said Marissa while pointing at Seth.

"Yeah, I feel very offended" announced Seth once they reached their room.

"You were meant to. Anyway my and Ry will share room 14 while you guys have number 13." She said as she passed Seth the key for room 14.

"Kay. How about we unpack then meet up in about 2 hours for dinner or something?" suggested Ryan.

"Not a bad idea, buddy. We'll see ya in a bit then," answered Seth.

"Did you just call me buddy?" Seth nodded "don't ever call me that again"

Seth then turned on his heel and followed Summer into the room/apartment. It was huge, it had a king size bed, a small kitchen area, massive bathroom complete with jacuzzi and even a walk in wardrobe. Which didn't really appeal to him but he was sure Summer would love it. At the thought of her name he looked down at her, now noting that she hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in. her mouth was wide open, her eyes scanning the room. She then turned and faced him. She smiled the biggest smile ever and that made him smile even more. She ran at him jumping in his arms which were still holding his and hers luggage. He hugged her back as well as he could. He pushed her away and dropped the bags to the floor.

Summer was now exploring the bathroom, Seth began to unzip his bag when he heard her gasp. "What's up Sum?" he shouted to her not taking his eyes away form his bag. "I just can't believe you parents are paying for all this. It must have cost a fortune," said Summer who had walked back into the bedroom stopping and looking at Seth. Seth kind of felt her stare because he looked up at her straight away. She smiled a wicked smile and ran at Seth for the second time in ten minutes. Seth wrapped his arms around Summer and pulled her into the biggest hug ever. She lifted herself up off the ground and into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes. She smiled the wicked smile again and kissed him hard. Seth deepened the kiss quickly and walked her to bed lying her down gently. He then crawled on top her. "What about un packing? We said we would meet Coop and Chino for dinner in about 2 hours," she said between kisses.

"Well we can be a little late, right" he said with a smile, then went back to kissing her neck which made her want him even more.

Ryan pounded on Seth and Summer's door again; it had been over three hours since they got the rooms. Marissa was _still _getting ready and now Seth and Summer weren't answering. So much for the dinner.

"Guys come on! We said two hours its been three. You can't have that much stuff to unpack," he shouted while pounding on the door again. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Seth wearing on jeans.

"God, dude I'm still getting dressed! And Summers' properly going to be another half an hour." Seth walked back into the room going to the closet looking for a top to wear. Ryan followed Seth into the room and noticed the bed was UN made. He smirked realizing why they were still not ready.

"Ur Cohen do you know where you threw my bra coz I can't…" came Summer's voice as she walked out the bathroom wearing only a towel. Ryan turned towards her and saw what she was wearing and quickly turned away.

Summer just noticed Ryan and quickly yelps while rushing back into the bathroom. Seth came running out wondering what the all commotion was. Seth looked at Ryan who was now bright pink in the face. He straight away knew what had happened.

"Well how about me and you go back to your room and leave Summer to get ready," asked Seth trying to break the silence.

"Can't. Marissa is still getting ready," said Ryan shortly.

"Oh…girls. We could go to the bar and wait for them."

"Yeah sure. Good idea," replied Ryan who quickly dashed to the door. Seth just chuckled and popped his head into the bathroom to inform her he was heading down to the bar with Ryan. She too was a bright shade of pink. He walked into the bathroom and bent down in front of her face to face.

"You all right?"

"Yeah sure, just embarrassed."

Seth chuckled again and quickly kissed her on the forehead. He turned to leave but Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She planted a kiss on his lips quickly deepening it. A few minutes Seth pulled away and smiled at her and left the room to find Ryan at the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy! I'm glad to know that loads of you are enjoying this story. I'm really stuck for what to write after this chapter. I'm at a dead end. If you got any ideas please say. **

Chapter 7

"God that dinner totally wiped me out! I'm so ready for bed" whined Seth who flopped down on the bed. Seth and Summer had just arrived back from their dinner with Ryan and Marissa.

Seth flipped over and turned the TV on searching for a decent channel. Summer walked into the bathroom and took off her make-up and cleaned her teeth. She then walked back into the bedroom towards the walk-in closet. She striped her dress off and hung it back on the rail. She grabbed her light nightie and pulled it over her head. She suddenly heard a soft sigh coming from the far corner of the closet. At first she thought it was Cohen but then how would he get in there, he was just sitting on the bed watching TV a minute ago.

She walked to the corner to where the sigh came from. As she came closer she felt something brush past her. Summer quickly turned round trying to see through the darkness. She turned her attention back on the corner walking nearer suddenly another sigh came from the other side of the closet. She whipped round staring into nothingness. Then a clicking sound came from the door. Summer ran towards the door and yanked the handle trying to open it.

"Cohen" she shouted "Cohen, the doors' stuck."

But he couldn't hear because the TV was so loud. She began to pound on the door trying to make more noise than the TV was.

After a few minutes Summer stopped and pushed her ear up to the door and heard Seth snoring softly, he had fallen asleep and she was stuck in the closet which was beginning to freak her out.

Summer began to cry, she knew she was being silly and girly but she was truly scared. She had heard sighs inside the closet someone was in there with her. But she wasn't sure who or why. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard mumblings of some sort.

"Hello" she called out "Who's there?"

Suddenly the mumblings became clearer. This person was specking in Spanish. The voice was soft and quiet most likely a little girls voice in Summer's opinion. Summer sank to the floor leaning against the wall cover with clothes. The voice began to suddenly speck in English.

"They did it. They did it. They deserve what they got. I got my revenge," the voice chanted over and over again. This was really scaring Summer shitless.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and used her hands to cover her ears blocking the chant. She stared out into the darkness, tears streaming down her face. Summer saw a flicker of white in front of her. Her tears increased when she noticed a 15 year old looking girl standing in front of her. She had long black hair which was dripping wet. She was wearing a long white nightie which was also drenched. Her skin was pale; white as sheets and her eyes were jet black, she looked pure evil. The girl stared at Summer reciting the song over and over again.

She stood where she was standing glaring at Summer with angry eyes. What sacred Summer the most was that his girl looked a lot like her with the same colour hair, same height and same voice kind of. This was her, she was this girl.

Summer was now sobbing harder than ever. What was she going to do? What was going to happen to her? What did this girl want?

It suddenly dawned on her. The story. The story the pervy man told them. The girl who was killed by her parents in the story was standing in front of her. Now Summer understood the chant the girl was still saying. She was talking about her parents; they were the ones who deserved what they got. It now all made sense.

But that did not reassure Summer, she was still scared shitless. Her eyes were now stinging from all the tears but they still kept coming. Her thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Summer?" called Seth voice. "You alright baby. You've been in there for a while."

Summer looked up at the girl and she made no expression to show that she had even heard his voice. So Summer did the one thing she could think of. Call for help.

"Cohen help! The door's stuck and she gonna get me" she screamed. Not taking her eyes off the girl, who still kept chanting her song.

"What who's gonna get you?" shouted Seth through the door his voice sounding just as scared.

"The girl. The girl from the story. Hurry Cohen" sobbed Summer.

Seth pressed his ear up against door and heard the soft chanting and Summer's sobbing. Straight away he knew she was right and in trouble. He tugged on the handle hard. He knew that the door wasn't going to budge.

He took a few steps back and shouted to Summer to stay away from the door. He then ran at the door throwing his shoulder into it trying to knock it down. It didn't work the first time so he decided just to kick it in. After a few kicks the door gave it and burst open.

The closet flooded with light coming from the bedroom. Seth franticly searched for Summer. He saw her squatted against the wall with her knees drawn up against her chest. He rushed down to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

Summer buried her head into his shoulder trying to forget what just happened. Once the door had opened she was so glad that he was there. Once she was in his arms again she searched the room looking for the girl but she was no where in sight.

It was probably all in her head. She just got stuck in there and her mind was playing tricks on her. But what she didn't know was that Seth had also heard the girl through the door.

Seth pulled away from her and quickly searches the closet. No one was in there. He was extremely scared about what had happened. But right now all he had to do was concentrate on Summer. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, closing the closet door with his foot. The door slammed shut this made both Seth and Summer wince. He placed her on the bed and pulled the cover around. Seth crawled into the bed next to her; she reached over and pulled herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid there for a while waiting her to clam down and fall asleep.

But Summer couldn't sleep. It creped her out too much. She had stopped crying now. She laid her head on his chest staring no stop at the closet door. She felt Seth breathing steady, he had fallen asleep. She knew she wouldn't, but after a few hours of staring at the door she began to drift to sleep wrapped in the arms of her rescuer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews they really helped me with what I'm going to do next. Soz that I haven't updated in a while, I really had a block on what to write. But now thanks to some reviews I know what to do for the next few chapters. So hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Summer jerked awake from her dream again for the second time that night. It was two days after the closet incident. Seth and Summer hadn't really talked about what happened and they also hadn't told Ryan and Marissa. At first Summer thought it was real but now she was starting to see sense realizing that it was probably all a dream. Summer looked up at Seth who was sleeping peaceful next to her with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She was so glad he was here with her. She kept thinking back to when he came to her rescue in her dream. He was so adorable trying to protect her and then trying to calm her down. Summer feel asleep again dreaming instead of the spooky little girl but of Seth saving her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seth woke up quickly from his dream; Summer was trapped in the closet, she was screaming for his help and he couldn't get her out. He had been having this dream every night since the accident. But since Summer had never brought it up, he came to the thought that it was all a nightmare and never really happened. Seth looked down at Summer sleeping silently cuddled up against his body. He pulled her to him more, desperate to protect her. She still acted the same with Ryan and Marissa around but he saw her looking scared and worried when she thought no one was looking. This meant that it did happen right. Seth wasn't so sure if it did or didn't. Summer never talked about it which was very unlike her but she was acting weird and scared all the time so it must have happened. Seth as completely confused.

After about ten minutes trying to think about if it did or didn't, Summer began to stir. Seth looked down at her and smiled as she began to open her eyes. Summer slowly woke up to see Seth's chocolate brown eyes watching her. She smiled at him and whispered "Hey."

"Hey. You sleep well?" he asked.

"Kind of, I woke up a few times though. How about you?"

"Oh the same" they laid together in each other arms in silence both thinking back to that very night. Both wondering if it actually happened. The only way was to find out was to ask each other.

"Cohen?"

"Summer" they both said at the same time. They both laughed. "You go first Sum"

"Um… you know... a few days ago……the first night we were here…… and I was locked in the closet…." Summer stopped there. Seth had a very scared look on his face.

"Seth? Seth? Are you ok?" asked Summer nervously.

"So it did happen then……… I mean you being locked in the closet with me hearing you screaming for help." Said Seth slowly.

"You do remember it happening then. Coz I don't know if it was just me. Coz I defiantly remember it happening. But since you didn't bring it up I thought it must have been all a dream." Summer looked up at Seth and looked into his worried looking eyes.

"I thought the same. It was all just a dream I thought. But then I saw you acting all weird and knew it must have happened but I didn't wanna bring it up, incase it was all a dream." rambled Seth.

It was silent between them again until Seth decided to break it with a question which had been swimming in his head for two whole days. "So what actually happened that night?"

Summer took a deep breath drawing her attention away from his eyes. She wasn't quite sure what happened, or if she wanted to retell it. But she knew Seth had a right to know and wouldn't let it go until she told him.

"Well it all started when you fell asleep…"

**So what did you think of that chapter. I'm starting little polls now in the reviews it get so tell me what you think!**

**Seth+ Summer or Ryan + Marissa**

**Sandy + Kirsten or Jimmy + Julie**

**Jimmy + Julie or Jimmy + Haylie**

**Season 1 or season 2**

**Adam Brody or Ben McKenzie**

**Adam + Rachel or Seth + summer**

**My answers- Seth and Summer, Sandy and Kirsten, Jimmy and Haylie, season 2, Adam Brody, Seth and Summer**


	9. authors note

**Authors note **

**I know, I know it's been ages since I have updated but I've been really busy! And don't really know how to continue this story. I'm either gonna just leave it or if you have any ideas please tell me. I really h8 leavin' them unfinished but it just so hard to carry it on. **

**If I haven't got any suggestions by November the 1st, I will just leave it! Soz **


End file.
